The Vacation
by Natsuko Miyaharu
Summary: Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Agasa-hakase, and the Detective Boys were going for Vacation. Conan and Haibara ran into the new member of black organization! Who is the person? Are Conan and Habara in danger? How FBI handles the situation? Just find out and enjoy


**Author's Note : **Hello, see you again on my second Fan Fiction – The Vacation. I try to involve more characters this time (not literally though, because only few characters added ~_~). Actually this is the sequel of my previous Fan Fiction, Truth or Dare, (not really related though), so I suggest you to read that first before reading this one. But if you're too lazy to read, I'll give the review.

_Conan and Detective Boys were playing Truth or Dare at Agasa-hakase's house. But unfortunately, Conan's bad luck forced him to do such challenge, which was kissing Haibara! They really kissed by accident because Genta pushed Conan to her!_

This time, there will be no romance between Conan and Haibara, but I tried to make them as main characters though. Please read and give the review, thanks! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan, I only own the plot and the additional characters.

**Characters: **Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Agasa Hiroshi, Jodie Santemillion, James Black, Andrea Camel, Gin.

**Additional Characters: **Yoshikawa Shizuka (the owner of Ichiroku Resort), Nakazawa Michiru, Masahiro Taro

**Summary: **Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Agasa-hakase, and the Detective Boys were going for Vacation at Ichiroku Resort in Gunma Prefecture. Conan and Haibara ran into the new member of black organization! Who is the person? What is the intention? Are Conan and Habara in danger? How FBI handles the situation? Just find out and enjoy your reading XD

**THE VACATION  
**

**Mouri Kogoro's Detective Agency**

**Beika-Cho No. 2**

**Friday, July 9th  
**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Conan-kun?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Someone was knocking the door. Shinichi that had been sleeping soundly, suddenly woke up. He looked for his glasses and wore it immediately. Sheepishly, he walked into the door and opened it.

"Ah - Ran-neechan..." he scrubbed his eyes. Ran stood still and smiled.

"Ohayou, Conan-kun," Ran greeted him. "Breakfast is ready,"

"Ohayou, Ran-neechan," he replied with husky voice. "Thanks, I'll change my clothes first,"

Shinichi turned around to change his clothes. Meanwhile Ran closed the door and went away.

"Ah- Conan-kun!" Ran came back and suddenly open the door knob. "Would you company me to buy some vegetables and stuff for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Well, hurry up and eat your breakfast," Ran said happily, she closed the door and walked downstairs.

Tomorrow, Shinichi along with Ran and Kogoro, also Agasa-hakase and Detective Boys were planning to go on vacation. That lucky hakase won the lottery of free charge for staying in the resort at Gunma Prefecture at Kanto region. Ran, of course, in charged of preparing the food for all of them since she was the only teenager - actually Haibara also a teenager, but due to her child form, she was just regarded as a seven year old girl. Sonoko would not participate, she should attend her family's annual vacation at Karuizawa Island.

**Beika Mini Market**

**Beika-Cho No. 10**

**Friday, July 9th  
**

Shinichi finished his breakfast. He immediately wore his jacket then accompanied Ran to the nearby mini market

"Nee, Conan-kun, any idea what should I cook for tomorrow?" asked Ran when choosing the good quality carrots.

"Ah - Kare rice maybe?"

"Ah, perfect!" Ran walked to the fresh meat corner to choose a box of fresh meat.

"Ran-neechan, if you don't mind, I'd like to see some snacks and light beverages,"

"Of course," Ran said. She was too busy to respond Shinichi's permission.

Shinichi brought the shopping basket and took some edible snacks and chocolates.

"Ara? Conan-kun?" a voice surprised Shinichi a bit. He saw Ayumi brought full of snacks and bottles of beverages.

"Ayumi-chan?"

"_Dou shite_, Ayumi-chan?" Mitsuhiko came and asked Ayumi whom she met. "Ah, Conan-kun?"

"_Ara_, so Meintantei-san also here," said a crafty sarcastic voice from his back. Haibara showed herself along with Genta.

"Ha-ha. You're buying all of these just for tomorrow?" Shinichi saw the amount of snacks and several cup noodles inside the shopping basket.

"Of course," Ayumi replied. "Are you here just by yourself, Conan-kun?"

"_Ara_? Ayumi-chan and the others?" Ran suddenly came. Looked like she already took the things she would buy in the shopping basket.

"Ran-san, _konnichiwa_," said Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta simultaneously.

"Sou ka, Conan-kun is coming with Ran-neesan," Ayumi muttered.

"Ah, _sou, sou_," Conan laughed.

"I'm finished already, still want to look for something, Conan-kun?" asked Ran.

"Ah – _iya._ It's all enough," Conan said.

"Well, help me bring these to the cashier, please," Ran pleaded.

"Of course," he responded. "And you Guys? Finished already?"

"_Hai_!" they all replied accordingly.

"_Nee,_ Conan-kun, you also will stay at Hakase's house tonight, right?" Ayumi asked - to convince precisely.

"Ah yeah, as long as you all don't play such foolish game anymore," he abruptly remembered that night when he and his fellow detective boys were playing such a disgusting game called Truth or Dare.

"A-ha-ha you're still traumatic of that incident, Conan-kun?" Ayumi laughed and so did Mitsuhiko and Genta.

Haibara bulged them out with a sullen face. Shinichi had no idea but felt annoyed.

"Ara? What games did you play that made you traumatic?" Ran asked perplexed. She frowned.

"Ah - No, no, just a child's play actually," Shinichi really got annoyed. He cursed Ayumi to what she said.

"Child's play? But you were so angry back then," Genta interrupted.

_"Argh, these children are total annoying!"_ Shinichi cursed quietly.

"_Nee,_ won't you tell me, Conan-kun?" Ran still mystifed. "It's weird. So far I know, nothing could bother you,"

"Ah - _iya_, nope..." he eluded.

"We also thought about Conan-kun that way until we played Truth or Dare weeks ago and Conan got challenge to kiss-" Ayumi's word cut off because Shinichi suddenly shut Ayumi's mouth with his palm in order to avoid her speaking more about that embarrassing moment.

"Ha-ha-ha don't mind her, Ran-neechan," Shinichi scratch his head with another hand while his right palm still on Ayumi's.

"_Ara_? Kiss?" Ran surprised. But she surely would be more surprised if she know that Conan was actually Shinichi. "You were kissing, Conan-kun? Whom you had kissed with?"

"AHHH~ NO, Ran-neechan! That was not like you imagine!" Shinichi tried to evade.

Meanwhile the three Detective Boys were laughing away. They loved seeing Conan got so annoyed.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I'm excused. Hakase needs this orange juice promptly," Haibara excused with such plain expression.

_"That bastard, she left me in such condition!"_ Shinichi condemned her silently.

"Hey, don't tell me that was Ai-chan?" Ran tried to guess. Yeah it was kinda obvious for her to figure it out since Haibara walked away immediately when they came to this topic.

"Ha-ha-ha you're not good enough at lying, Conan-kun," Mitsuhiko laughed teasing him.

"HEH? So you two were kissing?" Ran shocked. "_Sugoi!_"

"RAN-NEECHAN, that was just an accident," Shinichi almost run out of patience.

"Accident at first, but you two seemed to enjoy it," Genta teased him to the corner.

"_ARA_? Seriously?" Ran expressed between surprised and astonished.

"GENTA! Cut it out!" Shinichi got mad. His face was totally redden. He himself had no idea whether angry or shamed.

"Ha-ha-ha. It was just amazing for the first graders already have their first kiss," Ran said cheerfully. "So, do you like her, Conan-kun?"

"HE~?" Shinichi really shocked with Ran's question. "What the hell in the world I could like her, Ran-neechan?"

"Conan-kun, Haibara-san is not as bad as you said!" Mitsuhiko protested.

"Ha-ha," Shinichi really really got depressed. He had no idea to elude anymore.

"But girl and boy are kissing when they like each other," Ran muttered.

"Didn't I already say that was just an accident?" Shinichi tried to convince Ran.

"But Genta-kun said you and Ai-chan enjoyed the moment," Ran still curious.

"Ran-neechan, the truth is my bad luck forced me to do something like that," Shinichi sighed, he really wished this could be over immediately. "We played Truth or Dare, I got a challenge to kiss the last challenger for three minutes if we had different gender. Unfortunately, that was Haibara. They actually would kill us if we broke the rules,"

"Ah, _sou ka_," Ran murmured indicating she bit understood of the situation.

"_Nee_, Ran-neesan, at any rate, have Shinichi-nisaan ever kissed you?" Ayumi's question stabbed to the core. Shinichi gulped and so did Ran. Their faces were redden and bit pale.

_"Damn, Ayumi! I'm doubting these children are still the first graders,"_ Shinichi cursed quietly.

"Ah - we're not like what you imagined, Guys," Ran blushed, but there was a disappointment tone in her voice that made Shinichi was even guilty.

"_Doushite_? Aren't Shinichi-niisan and you getting along well?" Genta asked.

"Ah ~ No, no. Even we are childhood friend, but we're still friend actually. So..." Ran clarified.

Shinichi bowed. His heart was pounding unpleasantly when he heard Ran's statement about 'Just friend'. He knew they should be more than that, more than a childhood mate, classmate, friend, or something. Actually he had confessed to Ran after that London case, but implicitly. Their relationship grew a bit, but that was not immediately changing their current status.

"Say, Conan-kun, what's the matter with you? You looked pale suddenly," Mitsuhiko realized about Shinichi's condition.

"Ah- No. Not in particular," Shinichi tried to smile but he showed an uneasiness expression. "Let's go Ran-neechan, doesn't Occhan already wait for us? He must be starving now,"

"Yeah, sure," Ran agreed. "Well, Guys, see ya tomorrow! I'll make delicious food for all of you,"

"Wah... _Hontou ni arigatou_, Ran-neesan!" said Ayumi excitedly.

"_Yoroshiku_, sorry for trouble you, Ran-san," Mitsuhiko bowed his body.

"We'll be pleasured!" Genta implied enthusiastically.

"_Ja, mata ashita_!" Ran waved her hand.

"See ya, Guys, tonight," Shinichi excused while the other three also waved their hands.

**Hiroshi Agasa's Residence**

**Beika-Cho, 2nd Street No. 22**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Friday, July 9th  
**

"I'm coming," Shinichi entered Hakase's house after greeting the others. He brought his full-loaded picnic bag. He take off his raincoat and the umbrella. It was raining outside.

"Ah, you come," Haibara yawned, she welcomed Shinichi apathetically.

"Where's the other?"

"They're playing new games that Hakase created," Haibara poured a hot tea from the teapot. "Wanna some?"

"Yeah, thanks," Shinichi took the glass on the table and let Haibara poured it for him. The cold weather made hot tea tasted so good.

Those two walked to join the others, but they weren't playing. They sit on the sofa and enjoy their tea.

"Hakase?" he gulped down the tea.

"In his room, preparing what will he bring tomorrow," replied Haibara coldly. "He messed the whole room just for it,"

"Ha-ha. _Ano hakase..._" he raised his half eyebrow.

"_Nee_, Conan-kun, this game is interesting! Would you join?" Ayumi offered.

"No, thanks, Ayumi-chan," he declined politely.

"Ah, we thought you would be enthusiastic because it's a deduction game," Mitsuhiko added disappointedly.

"Ha-ha- not today. I'm bit tired of helping Ran-neechan and Occhan prepared things for tomorrow, so I pass," Shinichi gave a sharp glance to Haibara as he used her sacred word such 'I pass'.

"Well, then, maybe we can play such interesting game like weeks ago," Genta referred to that disgusting Truth or Dare game.

"No, I object!" Shinichi and Haibara said accordingly with such unpleasant voice.

"Ha-ha-ha- you two surely get traumatic," Ayumi laughed cutely.

Mitsuhiko and Genta also laughed together that made Shinichi and Haibara got so annoyed.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," Haibara yawned. "Good night,"

"Ah, Ai-chan, you're sleepy already?" Ayumi disagreed with Haibara's idea to go sleeping this early.

"You can see that my eyes are redden already and I've been yawning for hundred times," Haibara explained unwillingly.

"Well, good night, Haibara-san," Mitsuhiko said, grinning.

"She's really good at running away tough," Shinichi murmured slowly.

Haibara turned her back then went away. She put her cup in the kitchen then washed it. She off to bedroom afterward.

**Saturday, July 10th, 11.00 am**

**In Agasa-hakase's Car Along the Excursion  
**

They were already in the car now. Agasa-Hakase brought those four with them, except Shinichi. He hitchhiked Kogoro's rental car along with Ran.

"The scenery is _sugooooi_!" Ayumi astonished.

"This is not your first time to go to Gunma prefecture, right?" asked Hakase while driving the car.

"Yeah, but we never stayed in the resort over there," Genta implied.

"There will be an _onsen_, too, Hakase?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Of course,"

"Wah... It must be nice," Ayumi said enthusiastically.

They were singing along the trip, meanwhile Haibara just read the novel calmly.

**Saturday, July 10th**

**Ichiroku Resort**

**Southern Part of Gunma Perfecture, Kanto Region  
**

"Gyah~ the air is so refreshing!" Ran took a deep breath.

"The scenery also awesome!" implied Shinchi.

"Hoah~ Let's go into the resort," Kogoro yawned. He held his luggage and entered the resort.

Agasa-hakase showed the free coupon. Yoshikawa Shizuka-san - the owner of the resort and some servants welcomed them very nicely.

"_Irasshaimase!_ Welcome to the Ichiroku Resort. Enjoy your stay here. If you need something, please let us know," they politely bowed their body to greet the guests.

"Ah - thank you very much," said Agasa-hakase scratching his half bald head.

"Here is your room," Yoshikawa-san gave Hakase the key No. 18. "and this is for the famous Mouri Kogoro-san,"

"A-ha-ha-ha," Kogoro laughed stupidly. "I never thought I'm well-known enough here,"

"Ha-ha. Yeah, you're famous, Occhan," Shinichi half-laughed softly.

"Conan-kun, you're staying with us or with Hakase and the others?" Ran asked to him when they were arriving in front of their room.

"Ah," to be honest, he surely prefer stay with Ran and his uncle, but when he looked at the Detective Boys glaring at him cynically, he withdrew it. "I think I'll stay with them,"

"Okay," Ran smiled.

Shinichi felt so annoyed. He actually too lazy to join such a lame game with them.

-()()()-

They already at the dining room to enjoy the dinner. Ran cooked curry rice for them. Actually the resort provided the cuisine, but they could bring or cooked it themselves. Since Ran already bought some ingredients for making curry, she preferred to cook it. Haibara and Ayumi helped her out, cutting the vegetables and preparing the dishes. Meanwhile the boys just waited hungrily at the dining table.

About an hour, dishes were ready. They smelled delicious. No wonder since Ran was quite good at cooking.

"_Itadakimasu_,"

"_Oishii!_" Genta said.

"Yeah, it's quite delicious," Mitsuhiko and the others implied.

"Good for you, Kudou-kun," Haibara whispered. She sit right beside Shinichi.

"_Nani_?" Shinichi asked perplexed.

"She's quite good to be a proper wife," she teased.

"Geez," Shinichi hissed but he was little blushing.

"_Mattaku,_ it's raining outside," Ayumi sighed, glaring the outer side of the resort from the foggy window glass.

"What should we do?" Genta asked. "Life-Death Challenge have to be canceled,"

"Life-Death Challenge?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"We were planning to play such a guts trial in the vicinity forest," Mitsuhiko explained disappointingly.

"Guts trial? You meant somewhat hide and seek? In the forest?" Shinichi still didn't get what guts trial were they referring to. He raised his half eyebrows indicating he had no interest at all.

"No, Conan-kun. Actually I had a plan to make a preparation, putting a hint that would show you the way to the real treasure," Agasa-hakase answered.

"What? Another treasure hunting? _Geez_," Shinichi hissed. He was so grateful to the rain which ruined their foolish plan.

"I feel so grateful to the rain so I can bum around in the warm room," Haibara said softly and relieved.

"How about we play Karuta Card?" Genta suggested.

"Good idea!" Ayumi agreed.

"Let's play, let's play,"

"I pass the first round, Guys. Just playing, I'll look for some beverages at the kitchen," Haibara walked out of the room while the other five start playing.

"Can I join, too, Guys?" Ran suddenly came into the room.

"Ran-neechan?" Shinichi said surprisingly.

"Of course, Ran-neesan," Ayumi said enthusiastically. "We need more player since Ai-chan doesn't join the first round,"

"Where is Occhan?"

"Dad is having some sake with Yoshikawa-san's husband," Ran sighed.

"_Ha-ha- that person really falls for Sake," _Shinichi said silently.

**Kitchen of Ichiroku Resort**

**Saturday, July 10th, 09.00 pm  
**

Haibara heated the water to make an _ocha_ for herself. She took pieces of dried-tea-leaves and put it into the cup. When the water boiled, she immediately poured it in until the tea aroma filled up the whole kitchen.

Carefully, she lifted the glass and blew it up. She was alone in the room, but she really enjoyed her loneliness.

Suddenly the uneasiness came into her heart, very very inconvenience feeling. She was trembling as the sound of footsteps approached.

"_What's with this feeling? An uneasiness feeling..."_ she asked herself. This suffocated feeling was not the first time for her.

"_What is it? What is it? Is there one of them here?" _Haibara gripped her arm tightly. Shivering. Sweats dampened her sweater. She sit on the corner of the room, still holding her cup of tea that had become cold now.

"_Please, please, don't come,_" she desperately pleaded even she knew her plea would not be granted.

TOK TOK TOK

Those footsteps was closer and closer. GRIT... The door was opened.

Haibara put her head on the knees. Kept pleading she could vanish for a while or teleport to somewhere in the world, the world that she could find peace without fear of being pursued.

"_Please, please..."_

"What are you doing there, little girl?" asked a woman voice coming near her.

Haibara had no choice but stayed on her current position. That uneasiness really strangled her. The woman before her was not as evil as Vermouth, but she was part of them knowing from her aura.

"Is she a new member? What's their intention for hiring her? It is me she's looking for?" Haibara was way too afraid to open her eyes.

"Are you afraid of something?" asked that woman again.

TARRR... Thunder rumbled out loud making the atmosphere was even creepier.

"Ah – Are you afraid of that thunder sound?" she concluded herself. "_Daijoubu_, everything will be fine. I'll take you to your room, little girl,"

Her voice was not as cold as she should as a member of that dangerous organization. She reached Haibara's arm which made her shivering even more.

"Hey, hey, don't be afraid," the woman still tried to persuade Haibara to lift her head, glaring at her pitifully.

"Hei, Michiru, what are you doing?" another voice came. It was a boy this time. "The game won't start without you,"

"Ah ~ I'm sorry, Taro-kun," the woman left Haibara as she whispered, "I'm leaving, Little girl, sorry can't take you to the room,"

**Ichiroku Resort - Room No. 18**

**Hiroshi Agasa and Detective Boys' Room  
**

"I wonder why Ai-chan hasn't come back yet," Ayumi said anxiously. They were still playing that Karuta Card.

"_Sou iueba,_ it's been almost an hour," Mitsuhiko glanced at his watch.

"Maybe we should take a look," Ran suggested.

Shinichi abruptly had a bad feeling of this. "You, Guys, just keep playing, I'll look for her. I also want to take some water. My throat has dried enough,"

"Well, please take some for us, too, Conan-kun," asked Ran.

"Roger,"

Shinichi left the room and hurriedly stepped downstairs, convincing himself that nothing bad happened. He half-run to the kitchen without noticing his way, until...

BRAKKK. He bumped into someone.

"Ara? Cool kid?" said a familiar voice. Shinichi immediately lifted up his head checking who was someone he collided to.

"J-Jodie-sensei?" Shinichi surprised.

"Oh, Conan-kun?" James Black also there.

"James-san?" Shinichi startled even more. He rolled his eyes to whole room and he saw Agent Camel sit on the nearby sofa. It looked like his bad feeling came true. What the hell in the world FBI was here?

"Why all of you here?" Shinichi asked perplexedly.

"Ah ~ we have a three days off actually. So why don't we just relax a little bit by spending vacation at this beautiful countryside?" Jodie answered excitedly. "Then why are you also here, Cool Kid? I have a bad feeling that you involve in some cases,"

"Ha-ha- you spoke as if I were a shinigami," Shinichi implied apathetically. "Me and the others are spending vacation, too,"

"Ha-ha-ha. Isn't it a good idea to live calmly for a while without gun, blood, or murderer?" Jodie laughed.

"Are you Guys really here for vacation?" Shinichi just didn't believe to what they literally said.

"Ah, you're thinking too much as usual, Conan-kun," James implied. " Where is the other by the way?"

"Those children, Ran-neechan, and Agasa-hakase are playing Karuta Cards in my room. Kogoro-occhan is having sake with the owner's husband," Shinichi replied. "Are you coming here just the three of you?"

"Ah~no. There are two more agents in their room now," answered Jodie-sensei carefully.

"_Two more agents? They look suspicious even more_," Shinichi said quietly.

"Where are you going by the way, Kid?" asked Agent Camel who stayed quiet before.

"Kitchen – I'm looking for some foods and beverages," Shinichi said. "Well, I excused now, they must be starving there,"

"Ok, Cool Kid, see you later!" Jodie winked her left eye smilingly.

**Kitchen of Ichiroku Resort**

**Saturday, July 10th, 10.00 pm  
**

Haibara already sit on the chair after making sure that inconvenience smell has faded away, but her body still shivered.

TAP TAP TAP

Another footsteps approached, but she did not feel any fear. Or maybe a member in disguise so she could not feel its presence.

TAP TAP TAP GRIT...

"Haibara, you're still here?" a familiar voice called her name opening the door.

She carefully turned her head, the fear expression still adorned her face. But then she relieved. "Kudou-kun?"

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"Don't you see that I'm having a tea?" she strove hard to hide her expression of fear by not looking at Shinichi-eyes.

Shinichi realized something odd in Haibara's stances. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean by what's the matter?" she asked without answering Shinichi's question.

"You don't look good, your face is pale," he answered.

"Pale? Ah~ Maybe I'm just tired a little," Haibara turned her back ready to leave the room. "I think I need some sleep right away,"

But Shinichi knew she was lying because her body shuddered. Without any hesitation, he pulled Haibara's arm.

"Haibara, something happened?" Shinichi asked sharply. His face looked so serious now. Actually he already felt that something went wrong when he saw several FBI agents were here. Then he was surely sure now that something happened.

"No ~ nothing happens," she denied. "There's no murderer or something here,"

Shinichi jumped into a conclusion, the only thing that feared Haibara the most is that black organization. "Any of their member here?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Haibara tried to evade. She just did not want Shinichi and the others involved.

"Haibara, just tell me," Shinichi demanded. "You're not the type of woman that afraid of ghost, genie, or any of bugs,"

Haibara silenced bowing her head and ready to go.

"Wait!" Shinichi impeded her from running away. "Tell me, who is the person,"

"I've told you already, nothing happened," she stubbornly said.

"Well, from your odd stances and some FBI agents are here, I can make a conclusion,"

"FBI?" Haibara startled. "FBI is here?"

"I think the reason why they are here is the one whom you met before I came,"

"_Sonna..." _Haibara murmured surprisingly. She stared at Shinichi with open-wide eyes.

"Who is the person, Haibara?" he asked impatiently.

Haibara silenced for a while. "I – I didn't know who that woman was. I didn't see her face yet didn't recognize her voice. She had the same aura which the member usually possessed, but not as cold as Vermouth. I think she is their new member,"

"New member?" Shinichi digested her words. "What's their intention actually?"

"How do I know?" Haibara sarcastically replied. "Maybe she was after me,"

"What makes you jump into that conclusion?"

"Nothing – Just my feeling said that,"

"I don't think so. If she was really after you, she might kill you already," Shinichi disagreed. "Moreover, you didn't cover your hair with neither hood nor cap. She might recognize your brunette hair immediately,"

Haibara sighed. "Thanks for relieving me, but I don't feel any relieves at all while knowing their member is here ,"

"How stubborn," Shinichi sighed. "I have to find out what's going on actually, I'd like to ask the FBI."

Shinichi hastily turned his back, but Haibara held him back.

"_Chotto, _don't be so reckless," she warned. "You might be killed,"

"Don't worry, I won't take any actions before knowing the real situation," Shinichi smirked. "Let's go, Haibara!"

Shinichi pulled Haibara's left hand forcefully, ignoring her objection.

"_Chotto, chotto_, do you know their room?" Haibara gasped while they were searching for Jodie-sensei and her FBI fellows' room. She walked behind Shinichi.

"We'll ask the the owner,"

"It's almost eleven now, she must be sleeping," Haibara warned.

"Well, no choice,"

Shinichi walked to the main room – the Reception Room. There were still two receptionists sitting there, waiting for the guests to come.

"Nee, Oneechan," Shinichi greeted with his pampered voice.

"Ah, aren't you a kid who was with Mouri-san before?" said one of those two. "What do you want, Kid?"

"Ano- My sensei also stayed overnight here. I ran into her a while ago, but I forgot to ask her room," he explained innocently. "If you don't mind, would you tell me where is her room? Because I need her to explain about the vacation essay she gave us three days ago,"

"_Sasuga, Kudou-kun, your acting skill is awesome,"_ Haibara muttered silently and smirked behind his back.

"No problem, Boy. We'll tell you," the receptionist woman smiled. "Who is your sensei's name? Wait for a minute, I'll check it out in guest lists,"

"Jodie Saintemillion," he smiled.

"Jodie Santemillion? Wait, I'll check it..." she checked today's guest lists on the computer then cried happily when finding what she searched for. "Ah! This is!"

"Miss Jodie Santemillion reserved Room No. 25 and 26,"

"_Arigatou na, Oneechan,"_

Shinichi walked hurriedly with Haibara following him. Those two used stairs to the third floor of this resort. Thunder still rumbled outside, rain still fell continuously. Shinichi was impatient to find out what was happening while Haibara just kept wishing they will not meet one of them on their way there.

**Ichiroku Resort**

**Room No. 25 and 26  
**

They were standing in the front door of Room No. 25. Shinichi was uncertain to knock off or press the bell button. He put his ear on the door wishing he could eavesdrop something but to no avail. It seemed like the room was furnished with some noise reduction agents that prevented any eavesdropper.

"I barely could hear they speaking, but I'm sure they are all here," he pointed at room No. 25.

"What should we do then? Kicking the door with your full power magic shoes?"

"Stupid!" Shinichi replied sarcastically. "Gyah - It can't be helped, I will enter this room properly,"

TING TONG TING TONG

He pressed the bell, hoping his action would not disturb them.

TING TONG TING TONG

GRIT... Someone opened the door.

"Ah ~ Cool Kid? What happens all of sudden?" Jodie-sensei asked curiously.

"Jodie-sensei, can I ask you something?" he said straightforwardly.

"What is that?" Jodie frowned. Her expression was slightly changed. "Oh, I know, I know, you want me teach you the recent games I play?"

"A-ha-ha. No, thanks," he laughed apathetically. "Can I come in?"

"Ah ~ Sure! Coincidentally, me and my fellows are playing cards. Would you join too?"

"No, I just want to ask something if you don't mind,"

"Oh, well, well, _douzo_,"

Without any hesitation, he came into the room. Just as what he guessed, five FBI were gathered in the room. They did not seem to play cards or something instead of discussing something serious. They bit surprised when he entered the room but they looked like had no objection of letting him join the conversation since they already knew his intelligence ability that always helped them in any occasions.

"Say, it's kinda unusual five FBI are gathering in the countryside resort for vacation," Shinichi said. "Unless they will ambush a dangerous someone,"

"Just as what we thought, you really have a sharp mind, Cool Kid," Jodie sighed.

"Is there any of them staying in this resort" Shinichi asked straight to the core.

"You've figured it out already," James approved to what Shinichi asked.

"How many? Who are they? What's their intention?" Shinichi asked impatiently. His bad feeling totally came true.

"Hold down, Kid," pleaded Agent Camel.

Shinichi took the deep breath to make his lung breathed properly.

"Only one. A woman with code name – Madeira," Jodie said slowly. "It seems the organization put a trial on her,"

"Trial?" Shinichi asked perplexedly.

"Yeah, Mizunashi Rena called us when their off the guard. That woman's actual name is Nakazawa Michiru, she is a pharmacist from the renowned Sakurayama Pharmacy. The organization intends to put her as a replacement of the previous missing scientist – Sherry," Jodie took a breath. "but before that, she has to pass the trial by testing the drugs to a certain victim and observing the effects," James said.

"We're still trying to find out what kind of drugs they are and who will be their victim," James added. "Unfortunately, Rena-san had no time for telling us about the details. She only said the transaction place is here, Ichiroku Resort,"

"Crap! They're already gone too far. I think we should immediately find out their intention and their candidate victim," Shinichi said emotionally fired up.

"Yeah, we gather here to discuss the strategy. I think we need your brain too, Boy," said James Black.

"By the way, how do you know there's a member from that organization here?" Jodie asked curiously.

"From this girl's odd stances when I found her in the kitchen after I ran into you all," Shinichi answered and turned away to Haibara. But she was not there. "_Are?_ Where is she?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes to the whole room.

"Haibara was here? You came all alone, Cool Kid," asked Jodie perplexedly.

"Alone?" he startled. "She was with me back then when we were in front of your room,"

"Then where is she?" James Black searched to the whole room. "Did she go back to her room?"

"Well, I'll check it," Shinichi said impulsively. "I have a bad feeling of it,"

"Well, we're also searching in the vicinity room,"

Shinichi hastily stepped downstairs to go to their room. He convinced himself Haibara would be okay and she was playing Karuta Cards with the others.

"_Kuso! Don't make a fun of me, Haibara! I really will kill you if I see you in the room now," _he gasped.

Finally he arrived at Room No.18. Without any hesitation, he opened hurriedly.

"Conan-kun? What took you so long?" Ran asked anxiously.

"We're worrying about you, Conan-kun," implied Ayumi. "You didn't even bring your phone,"

"A-ha-ha- I met Jodie-sensei and we had a talk," he glared at the room. Only Ran, sleeping Hakase and Kogoro, and three children in the room. Haibara was not there. "Where's Haibara?"

"Ara? Isn't she with you, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked confusedly.

"_Ah. Crap! Where the hell in the world are you now, Haibara?_" he cursed silently.

"Jodie-sensei here?" Ran frowned. "What is she doing?"

"Ah – she's spending his holiday with her husband, Agent Camel, you should know him," he arranged the fake stories.

"_Sou iueba..._ Ah! Yeah, I've ever heard about him before," Ran said. Shinichi was so grateful Ran such a gullible woman. "By the way, where is Ai-chan?"

"She hasn't come back at all?" Shinichi asked.

"Not yet, I thought you two were together, Conan-kun," Mitsuhiko said with a gloomy voice. He was obviously anxious.

"Let's search for Ai-chan!" Ayumi suggested.

"_No, no, I can't let you all in danger,"_ Shinichi said silently.

"Ah ~ I remember! While I talked to Jodie-sensei, she went to the kitchen to make some juice. I completely forget leaving her there," he tried to make some excuses. "Well, I still need some business with Jodie-sensei so I'm going, _Ja!_"

"Wait, Conan-kun!" Ran called him when he was ready to leave the room. "Bring your phone, so we know how to call you,"

Ran gave him his phone. "It's been late night, Conan-kun, ask Ai-chan to come back,"

"Thanks, Ran-neechan. Will do,"

-()()()-

**Somewhere in Ichiroku Resort**

**Sunday, July 10th, 00.15 am  
**

"_He is here, he is here, I can feel it..._" Haibara gasped. She took a deep breath then exhaled it, inhaled again and exhaled it without a good rhyme. She was totally shivering now.

She was at the back porch of the resort, hiding behind the giant log - frightened. The rain falling and the thunder still rumbling and deafening the human ears. The breeze blew strongly that made the situation even creepier.

About an hour ago when Shinichi was busy pressing the bell button of Jodie-sensei's room, abruptly she felt a strong evil aura approached her. The evilest aura from the member of that black organization that much stronger than the woman she met before. She truly knew the one who possessed that cold-evilest aura was merely Gin. Yeah, Gin, the man from the organization she feared the most.

She literally did not see his presence, only felt it. But his aura was strong enough to suffocate her.

"What should I do? What should I do? I can't go back to my room, they will be in danger. I also can't tell Kudou-kun about this," she was trembling, between frightened and chilliness "_Oneechan_, what should I do? Will it better for me dying here before they found out about my presence?"

She crossed her hands and gripped her arms tightly. Maybe too tight until they were painful. But her fear was on top of everything so she barely could feel her painful arms.

She had nothing to do but looking at the rain drops. Kept wishing she could die bellow the pouring rain. Yeah, that was much better than dying by gun or some foolish drugs.

-()()()-

"Haibara! HAIBARA!" Shinichi shouted. He ran hurriedly throughout the resort.

"HAIBARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted again. But no one answered. _"Please, be safe, Haibara,"_

Shinichi ran outside, wishing her was there. "HAIBARA, answer me if you hear!"

That girl did not wear her detective badge so he could not trail her with his tracker glasses. He gasped, still looking for the presence of that stubborn girl. He searched in the whole front porch, but to no avail. Then he went to the back porch wishing her hide somewhere there.

The surroundings were so quiet there, only the sound of the rain and thunder he could clearly heard. He walked carefully, checking the giant log placed in the corner of the porch without any single roof protecting it.

He saw a girl shivering, putting on her head on the knees. It might be Haibara, he was surely sure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shinichi scorned and grabbed her arms.

Uncertain, the girl lifted her head. "Ku-Ku-Kudou-kun..."

Her face was totally pale, her whole body was being rained on. She still shivered and cold.

"R-run... Y-y-you are i-i-in d-d-danger," Haibara trembled. "H-h-he i-i-is h-here,"

"He? Who do you mean?" Shinichi leaned half of Haibara's trembling body on him. Then he remembered the one that she feared the most. "You meant Gin?"

"Y-y-yeah,"

"No, you have to go back to the room to warm yourself. Just hand over this case to FBI,"

"N-n-no... He must know where I am and he will find me in no time," she tried to speak clearly. "and he will kill the people surrounding us "

RING RING RING

Shinichi's phone was ringing and vibrating. Mouri Ran – that what's written on the phone display.

"_Hai,"_ said Shinichi.

"Where are you, Conan-kun? It's been late at night already. Is Ai-chan with you now?" asked Ran anxiously from the phone.

"Yeah, she's with me. Don't worry Ran-neechan, we're stayed overnight in Jodie-sensei's room. She asked us to accompany her because Camel-occhan has some business with his fellows at meeting room,"

"_Taku_, at least you told us before, we are worrying you both," Ran was bit angry but she sounded a relieve. "Take care of Ai-chan, Conan-kun, and you too,"

"_Hai! _I'll hang up the phone, Ran-neechan. Jodie-sensei already asked us to sleep. Please tell the others that we are fine,"

"Well, oyasumi, Conan-kun,"

"Oyasumi, Ran-nechan,"

He turned his face away to Haibara again. "We should go back to Jodie-sensei's room. I thinks it's safer because five FBI are there,"

"N-n-no... H-h-he might already find us b-b-before w-we -,"

Haibara suddenly cut out her words. With her remaining strength, she tried hard to stand up. "H-he is here,"

Haibara grabbed Shinichi's hand and pulled it. She tried to run with her gasping breath and her running-out-strength, going towards the forest which was not really far from the back porch.

**Ichiroku Resort - Room No. 18**

**Sunday, July 10th, 01.30 am  
**

Ran and the three children lied on the futon after finishing their hours playing. Genta slept already, but Ran, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and the sleeping Agasa-hakase awoke. Meanwhile Kogoro was sleeping in the room next door, he was drunk.

"Ran-neesan, you haven't slept yet?" Ayumi asked.

Ran bit surprised, something worrying her. "Eh ~ you also haven't sleep Ayumi-chan?"

"I wonder why Conan-kun and Ai-chan don't come back," Ayumi worriedly said.

"Ayumi-chan, _daijoubu_... They are fine, they just sleep overnight at Jodie-sensei's,"

"But it's weird," Mitsuhiko implied. "Conan-kun and Ai-chan didn't tell us about this before,"

"Yeah, but they just ran into Jodie-sensei last night. Maybe they didn't have a plan before," Ran tried to hide her worries. "Well, let's sleep, Conan-kun and Ai-chan must be sleeping as well,"

"I just worry... Do you remember when Conan-kun suddenly came into the room and looked for Haibara-san in panic?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah – he shouldn't that panic if they were really in a good situation," Ayumi replied.

Ran silenced. She never saw Conan that panic unless he involved with a certain case. "Hey, Guys, you are thinking too much. Don't worry, they are still in this resort and tomorrow you can meet them again,"

Ayumi sighed. "Sometimes... sometimes I think Conan-kun often hyper-worries about Ai-chan's condition,"

"Eh ~ you envy her, Ayumi-chan?" Ran smiled.

"Ah – no, no, but..." Ayumi bowed with her gloomy face.

"Yeah, I also think the same. They always speak in a low voice that only they both could understand. I just felt they hide something from us, something they won't us to know,"

"Ah ~ you mean they have some sort of special relationship?" Ran concluded.

"Ah yeah, some kinda like that," Mitsuhiko depressingly said.

"They used to fight each other but they likely know each other very well," Ayumi added. Tone of jealousy heard. "I always think Conan-kun likes Ran-neesan, but..."

"Conan-kun and Haibara look good together," Mitsuhiko sadly said.

Ran laughed a little. She surprised such first graders already came up with that kind of thing. "Well, well, Guys, I don't think the first graders already have already have a special relationship. So don't worry, maybe they just care for each other, same thing goes to you too right, Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun? You both also care for Conan-kun and Ai-chan,"

"Well, you can say that..." Mitsuhiko muttered. "Yeah, because we all best friends!"

"Yeah, of course!" Ayumi's eyes suddenly glittered.

"Ha-ha-ha," Agasa-hakase who had been quiet before, laughed.

"Hakase, you should sleep too," Ran said to Agasa-hakase that had been quiet before.

"Ah – of course," Hakase scratched his bald head.

"_Shinichi, Ai-kun... Are you really alright? I have a bad feeling of you both_," Hakase murmured silently.

**Gunma Forest**

**About 1,5 miles away from Ichiroku Resort  
**

After about 1,5 miles of running away from the resort, they suddenly stopped at the riverside in the forest because Haibara seemed to run out of her strength. Gasping, she tried hard to breathe in.

"What happens with you all of sudden?" Shinichi exasperated but he could feel Haibara's cold shivering hand.

"He was there, I could feel his presence," her voice was terribly low. "I didn't come up with any other way but escaping to the fo-,"

BRUK. She was tumbling down. Shinchi immediately caught her before she really fell to the ground. She breathed fast and her face was dreadfully pale.

"Haibara, Oy!" he shook Haibara's body worriedly. "hold on, hold on!"

he took his hand on her forehead, the temperature was so high. She had a terrible fever.

"D-d-don't mind me, w-w-we h-h-have t-to r-r-run," she was still conscious a little.

"How stubborn," he was peevish. "I'll piggy-back you,"

Shinichi took off his jacket and wore it to her. He also covered her hair with its hood. Then he helped the half-conscious Haibara to ride on his back.

DHARRRR

The gun shot. Not really far from their current position.

DHARRR DHARRR

Another gun shot.

Haibara grasped Shinichi's back tightly. She shivered even more.

"_Crap! What the hell in the world happen? Who's shooting the gun? Is it FBI or that Madeira woman? Or... Gin?"_ he said silently. He tried to be calm even he was impatient to jump into the location.

DHAARRRR

Haibara shivered again, grasping more tightly.

"_Daijoubu,_ Haibara, I'll protect you at any cost,"

She felt little relieved after hearing Shinichi's last words. The only thing she could do now was believing in him, again.

DHAAARRRRR

Shinichi brought Haibara on his back. He would like to stay closer to the location where the gun was shot. But suddenly...

DUAKKK... AGH!

He collided someone.

"Ah – I'm sorry... Are you alright, Kid?" the woman who collided him apologizing.

Shinichi was difficult to see clearly the woman because the only light in this dark forest came from the fireflies. Before he could say anything, Haibara grasped him tighter.

"_Massaka, don't tell me she is..._" Shinichi whispered himself.

"Ah – yeah, I'm alright," Shinichi said with his spoiled-kid-dialect. "What are you doing in the forest this time, Oneechan?"

"Ah ~ I'm playing a guts trial with my fellows, but I likely lost my way," she said gently.

This woman had no evil aura even a little. Her voice was gently soft and warmth. To think she was a member of the organization was questionable. Maybe she was just an angel who plunged into the hell.

"_Sou ka_," he answered shortly. Of course he knew that she was lying.

"And what are you doing, Kid? Are you playing guts trial too? How dangerous for children playing such a game in the forest this late,"

"A-ha-ha. Yeah, we are playing treasure hunting. Actually my uncle also here, but we were apart hour ago,"

"So you lost your way too?" she asked and glared at the woman in the hood who piggy back him. "Ara- isn't she the girl whom I met at the kitchen before?

"Ah, is that so, Oneechan?" Shinichi tried to evade.

Haibara shivered again. She closed her eyes, hiding her head behind Shinichi's shoulder.

"Yeah, we met before," she came near Haibara that made her startled even more. "Are you feeling not well, little girl?"

"Yeah, she has a high fever, so I brought her on my back," he explained. What should he do? Ran away or kept fooling around with this dangerous woman?

DHAAAAARRR

The gun suddenly shot again but it sounded closer. Finally he knew that this Madeira woman was on the run, and those guns shot by FBI.

"Ah, Kid, I think I should go, " her face changed into fear slightly. "You have to nurse her immediately or else she'll be worsened,"

He should do something to prevent her going. When she turned his back, he leaned Haibara on the tree trunk then immediately pressed his Anywhere-Ball-Inflammation-Belt then kicked it on purpose.

DUAKK.. KYAAAA- BROOKK

The ball precisely hit the woman's foot which made her lost her balance then fell to the ground. He hurriedly pressed the number button on the phone and called Jodie-sensei before the woman noticed him.

"Jodie-sensei, she is here, on the riverside where the fireflies glow the brightest," he whispered very softly and quickly then hung it up. He walked to Madeira to make an excuse as if the ball hit her indeliberately.

"Ah, _hontou ni gomennasai_, Oneechan, I slipped away when kicking the ball so it hit you back then,"

The woman shocked, she grit her teeth, uncertainly believed that he was lying.

"Did you do it on purpose?" she asked curiously. "_Yappari_, just as what I thought, you're not an ordinary child, Kid,"

Shinichi turned his back and ran to Haibara, convincing that Madeira would not lay her finger on Haibara.

"Then I bet this girl isn't an ordinary girl, too, since she showed her odd attitudes everytime we met," she came near them. Her right hand was on the pocket. Shinichi sure it might be a pistol.

Shinichi blocked her way to Haibara.

"I'm curious enough about this girl. Can I see your face a little, a shy girl?" she tried to reach Haibara's head to lift her head but Shinichi prevented her. She only succeeded to uncover the hood and startled a bit.

"Don't lay your dirty finger on her, Nakazawa Michiru-san – the master pharmacist from the renowned Sakurayama Pharmacy who currently a member of dangerous organization with a code name – Madeira, " he threatened her sharply.

"Oh – you seem to know a lot about me," she surprised. "Well, well, I won't touch her. She looks like an important person to you,"

"I don't think I can let both of you live," Madeira continued and took the pistol from her pocket then put it straight on Shinichi's forehead. "I'll kill you first, Kid, so you don't have to see your lovely girl friend get shot, but before that I'd like to make sure about this girl,"

Shinichi strengthen his guard on Haibara even he himself was in danger. The woman glared at him with a cold eyes – it's totally different from the gentle eyes she possessed minutes ago.

"This girl resembles my predecessor, the missing scientist who has a reddish-brown waved hair, or rather they used to call her – Sherry,"

Shinichi was aghast but he tried to hide his expression.

"But to think human could shrunken is beyond the logic," she said coldly. "Or maybe she is an exception – good news for Gin if that so,"

Shinichi grit his teeth. Madeira moved the pistol closer to him and ready to pull the trigger.

"Crap! I think I shall use the inflammation belt again," he pressed the button on his belt but-

Madeira already put her left hand on the belt. "No use, Kid, I won't fall for the same trap,"

"_Kuso! What should I do? We both will be killed this way,"_ Shinichi tried hard to come up with some ideas. He leered at Haibara who was behind him, she was unconscious. Sweats dampened his shirt.

"_Hold down, hold down_," he tried to calm himself.

PSIUUUWWW. A silencer gun was shot and at the same time the woman screamed.

The pistol she hold fell to the ground. She moaned while holding her left leg.

"I beg you to surrender, Nakazawa Michiru-san or rather we should call you – Madeira," Jodie-sensei and the four FBI came. Agent Camel and one of two FBI member whom Shinichi did not know the name ambushed her.

"Get into the car, Conan-kun," Jodie-sensei commanded. "John, bring that unconscious little girl along and drive them to the resort,"

"Roger!" One of two unfamiliar FBI named John – as Jodie mentioned before – brought Haibara and asked Shinichi to go along with them. Although he would like to object at first, but finally he complied and handed over the case to FBI.

"What do you want? Under-arrest me?" Madeira sneered.

"No, we – FBI – works in Japan illegally. We don't have legality permission from Japan Police so we can't under arrest you," James said.

"But a dangerous person like you can't be set free," Jodie implied. "We only have one request, bring us to your boss or – we must kill you forcefully,"

"Ha-ha," she laughed. "You, Guys, underestimate me. Even I'm just a new member, I'm more faithful than my predecessor,"

"I will never betray them," she continued.

Agent Camel and Clay Hudson – one of the unfamiliar agent grasped her more tightly. They ready with their guns. Madeira's pistol had been secured, she unarmed now.

"You can't run away, Madeira," James also menaced his gun on her.

She tried to move, but the two FBI were stronger than her. She reached the gun which was held by Clay and pull the trigger.

DAARRRRR

She shot herself on her temple and fell down immediately with bloods flowed from her head. Died.

"Damn! She committed suicide!" Jodie cried.

"What should we do? Bringing her along or just leaving?" Clay asked perplexedly.

Suddenly the sound of car engine heard. A soft engine from the classic car. Porsche 356 A came. A silver long haired man came out from the car and said coldly, "Leave her with us,"

-()()()-

**Ichiroku Resort**

**Room No. 26**

**Sunday, July 10th, 03.40 am**

Haibara lied on the bed. The doctor would come tomorrow because of the rain storm, so Shinichi nursed her temporarily – putting a wet towel on her forehead and frequently checked the temperature. She was bit better now, at least she didn't shiver anymore, but the temperature only descend slightly. She breathed abnormally fast which made him worried to leave her.

Shinichi then remembered of Jodie-sensei and the three others FBI. He was so curious about what was going on over there.

"Crap! I completely forgot about Gin! If he is really in this resort, the situation must be worsened," he said silently – face-palmed.

"Kid, you may take a rest now, let me look after her," John said, "you look so exhausted,"

"Ah, yeah," he replied and stood up. "Please take care of her, Occhan,"

"Of course," John smiled.

Shinichi covered Haibara with blanket and whispered softly to her, "Take care,"

"By the way, Occhan, have Jodie-sensei and the others already informed to you?"

"Haven't, at all. Maybe the situation was getting serious," he said cautiously. "Well, but I wish they'll be fine,"

"Yeah, likewise... A-ACHOOOOO!" he sneezed. His nose was runny.

"It seems you're being infected," John said, "Just go sleeping, Kid,"

"A-A-A-ACHOOOO ~," he sneezed again. "Yeah, Occhan,"

He went to another bed, still in the same room and lied on it. Not until five minutes, he already slept soundly.

-()()()-

**Gunma Forest**

**Confrontation Place  
**

"GIN!" Jodie surprised a lot. She and the three FBI fellows ready with their gun.

"What a great welcome from the FBI," he stepped carefully and glared at them with his cold evil eyes. His left hand was on the lap.

"What a dare of you showing yourself off in front of five FBI all alone," Jodie said.

"I have no intention of confronting you, Guys," he said. "I just want to take my subordinate's corpse,"

"Do you think we willingly let you go for free after long time pursuit?" Jodie pointed out her gun to him.

"Actually I'm waiting for the moment when you, FBI, confront me without Akai Shuuchi," his words mentioning Akai Shuuichi made Jodie yanked. "Very interesting to see what can you, Guys, do without him – your excellent sniper,"

"If I were you I would not underestimate FBI," Jodie pulled the trigger but James prevented her.

"He's wearing bullet proof inside his robe. If you shoot him with this silencer gun, it's futile," James warned her.

"Well, if I were you I would not point out that gun toy to threaten someone who more skillful than you in shooting," Gin said sarcastically cold. "it's an easy work for me to crush four foolish FBI mice in one moment, but I have more important thing to do instead of playing around with you all,"

"I think we have to let him go," James made a controversial decision.

"W-what?" Jodie did not believe what she heard.

"Our intention is securing Nakazawa Michiru-san and preventing her doing some dangerous actions with her drugs, then forcing her to tell their hideout," James explained half-whispered. "After we know the hideout, we'll come up with strategy to ambush them,"

"Unfortunately, that stupid woman killed herself without hesitation," Agent Camel added, "and we never expected her superior is coming along, too,"

"Yeah. Maybe you already know, attacking him without any preparations would be disadvantage for us," James implied. "Moreover if full-fledgling happens, some of us will get unnecessary shot,"

Jodie felt so exasperated, but what James and Camel said was almost right. So she just sighed and said, "Well,"

Gin smirked. He immediately took Madeira's body and brought her into his car.

"We let you go for free this time, but there will be no second time," Jodie threatened him.

"That's so kind of you," Gin scorned coldly. He got himself to the car, starting up its engine and vanishing to the dark.

-()()()-

**Ichiroku Resort**

**Room No. 26**

**Sunday, July 10th, 05.00 am  
**

Jodie Santemillion, James Black, Andrea Camel, and Clay Hudson came back to their room. Their expression was the same – upset. The only succeeded preventing Madeira put a trial of her drugs to the victim. But they did not get any further information about the organization.

"How about her? Is it any better?" Jodie took her hand to Haibara forehead. "Still fever,"

"Yeah, but she's better than an hour ago," John said.

"Have you called the doctor?" James implied.

"Yea, I have. Doctor will come this morning,"

"Already take the medicine?" Jodie asked again.

"Yeah, while ago,"

TING TONG TING TONG

The door bell was ringing.

"Let me open the door," Jodie said and rushed into the door. She looked from the small monitor, checking who was coming this early.

Agasa-Hakase. She immediately opened the door.

"Ah ~ Hakase," Jodie greeted him.

"Are Ai-kun and Conan-kun here?" Hakase asked anxiously.

"Ah, yeah. Don't tell me he didn't tell anything about staying overnight here?"

"Ya, he did. But I have a bad feeling of it. Did they really company you all night long?"

Jodie silenced a while, then she let him in.

"Ai-kun?" he got to Haibara's bed. "She's unwell?"

Then he saw Shinichi was sleeping on the next bed.

"What's going on actually?" Hakase asked perplexed.

Jodie sighed and finally told him what was happened. "Well, actually..."

**Somewhere Around the Cliff**

**Sunday, July 10th, 05.15 am  
**

A Porsche Type 356A stopped at the edge of the cliff. Gin took out his rifle and pointed it out to the woman who lied on the back seat. "You're acting skill was quite good"

"I thought I was really dead," Madeira opened her eyes and ripped off the mask on her face,"Thanks to this blood pouch,"

"Unfortunately, you will really die," Gin moved his rifle closer and put it on her forehead.

"Ha-ha- you must be kidding me," she tried to laugh.

"You have messed everything. You let FBI knew your plan and thwarted it. You even didn't get the result of the drugs you made," Gin spoke coldly. "Organization doesn't hire a useless person like you,"

"B-but doesn't the organization need a scientist? Most people know that I'm a genius pharmacist,"

"Organization needs usable and reliable people, not a genius one," he stated. "You even much worse than your predecessor,"

"But at least I have more faith than her – a foolish traitor," she reminisced the reddish-brown girl she met hours ago.

"We gave you a code name Madeira so that you became as great as her, but you're a big failure," Gin ready to pull the trigger.

"W-w-wait, you'll regret if you kill me now," she tried to threaten, "I have a precious information about your former lovely scientist – Sherry,"

Gin bit surprised but he kept his cool expression. "Though I'm interested a bit, but unfortunately 'Anokata' ordered me to kill you right now,"

"W-w-waaaiiit -"

PSIUWWWWW.

Without any hesitation he shot and let her blood smearing his back seat. He took out the body then pushed it to the cliff.

-()()()-

**Ichiroku Resort **

**Room No. 26**

**Sunday, July 10th, 09.00 am  
**

Haibara slowly opened her eyes. She did not know how long had been unconscious. She put the hand on her forehead, it seemed like the temperature descended few degrees but still, she felt some dizziness.

"Ah ~ Wake up already?" Jodie greeted her, "how do you feel? So much better?"

"I think so," she saw the whole room looking for someone presence.

"If you're looking for Cool Kid, he is sleeping right there," Jodie pointed finger to the next bed.

Haibara smiled, she was so grateful he saved, without any injuries.

"He looked after you all night long, but he's catching a cold now and a slight fever," Jodie explained.

"_Kudou-kun, you...?_" Haibara smiled again. "_Thanks.._."

"Ai-chan!" someone came.

Haibara looked back to the voice. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ran, and Agasa-hakase was coming.

"Haibara-san, we heard from Hakase, you have a terrible fever," Mitsuhiko said.

"Are you alright now, Ai-chan?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

Ayumi came near Haibara, she checked on Haibara's forehead. "_Mattaku_, you apparently still fever, Ai-chan,"

"Yeah. Maybe after eating and taking medicines I will get better," she said plainly. _"Sore yori,_ why don't you check the boy sleeping there?"

"Ah ~ Conan-kun!" Ran came near him, Ayumi too. Ran checked his forehead. "He also have a slight fever,"

Shinichi suddenly opened his eyes. He disturbed enough with this sudden morning fuss.

"Ran-neechan?" said him with half-opened eyes, "Ayumi-chan?"

"Conan-kun, you awake!" Ayumi cried happily, "how do you feel right now?"

"Ah, bit dizzy and... A-A-A-ACHOOOO" his nose was runny again.

"You get influenza, Conan-kun," Ran said worriedly.

"Guess so..." he took a tissue then wiped his nose.

"_Mattaku_, you both really made me worry. You two didn't come back tonight and now we find you in a not good condition," Ran sighed. She showed her expression of anxiety.

"_Tonikaku_, why do you two get fever all of sudden? Last night you seemed okay," Genta asked curiously.

"Maybe my immunity was dropped because of the weather differences and this Edogawa-kun get infected," Haibara implied, she smirked at Shinichi.

"Ah – _sou ka_," Ayumi muttered.

"Hey, Guys, why don't you have such an outdoor activities? I've heard from the owner there's a river in the forest and it contains lots of fish. You can go fishing, grilling the fish, and stuff," Shinichi asked.

"But Conan-kun, you aren't suggested going there until you recover," Ran warned.

"I'm not going. Ran-neechan and Hakase will company Ayumi-chan and the others,"

"You're not going? How could we possibly leave you and Ai-chan here while we're enjoying the camping,"

"Never mind. You, Guys, are coming here for vacation, right? You shouldn't stuck here inside the resort all day long accompanying the sick guys right?"

"But, is it really okay?" Mitsuhiko asked uncertainly. He looked at Shinichi and Haibara one after another.

"Yeah, just enjoy your vacation, Guys," Haibara smiled. "You don't know when will you be coming back here again, right?"

"Have fun, Guys! I'll take care Conan-kun and Ai-chan here," Ran smiled.

"You have to come along too, Ran-neechan. Jodie-sensei will take care of us," Shinichi said. Actually he would ask Jodie about the result of their confrontation with the woman from black organization. So there was no way for him to ask if Ran stayed and accompanied him all day long.

"But Conan-kun..." Ran muttered uncertain.

"Ran, you don't believe me?" Jodie said sadly – or rather she just pretended to be sad.

"Ah ~ _Chigau_, Jodie-sensei -" Ran denied.

"Then, just leave them to me," Jodie smiled and winked.

"They're right, Ran. Let's join us and have some fun, then we'll share it to them," Hakase implied.

Ran silenced for a moment, she was likely thinking about something.

"Well, I'm going," Ran smiled. "Conan-kun, Ai-chan, please take care of them, Jodie-sensei,"

Ran bowed her body and Jodie-sensei responded her with smile.

"Roger!" she smiled widely.

"Ja, let's prepare something to bring," Hakase suggested.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, get well soon," Ayumi said half-cheered and half-anxious.

"We'll wait for the story," Shinichi said.

"I'll catch some eels for you both, and Jodie-sensei as well," Genta implied.

"_Mattaku_, Genta-kun, there's nothing in your head but eel," Ayumi grumbled.

They were all laughing.

"_Ja_, we're going, Conan-kun, Haibara-san," said Mitsuhiko while leaving the room.

"_Ja na_," Shinichi waved his hands.

"So, what do you want to ask to Jodie-sensei after dispersing them all?" Haibara asked sharply to him when they all were gone. She sit on the fringe of her bed, closer to where Shinichi was.

"Ah -" Shinichi laughed annoyingly because Haibara could figure him out well, "so how was the conclusion, Jodie-sensei?"

Jodie sighed. "She suicided," she sit right beside Haibara.

"Suicided?" Shinichi surprised.

"Yeah. Unexpectedly Gin came and..."

Haibara suddenly shivered when Jodie mentioned such name. "Just as I guessed,"

"You knew he was coming too?" Jodie frowned.

"Yeah. I felt his presence when Edogawa-kun and I were in front of your door, so I ran away and tried to hide,"

"Eh? So that was why you're suddenly missing last night?"

"Yeah, this girl hid behind the giant log at the back porch," Shinichi glared exasperatedly at Haibara for her stubbornness. "If I hadn't found her last night, she probably would have died of chilling rain,"

"Actually I tried to do so," she smirked, "I was thinking, dying of chilling rain was hundreds time better than be found as a traitor,"

"Stupid!" Shinichi scorned, "living is still way better than dying,"

"Yeah, if you're living normally, but it will be different for someone who is always being pursued by death," she said sarcastically that made Shinichi was even annoyed.

"You found her then you both ran to the forest and met Madeira?" Jodie asked uneasily.

"Exactly," he answered shortly. "So Gin came alone?"

"Yeah. Because we had no preparation for confronting him, we retreated,"

"But I have some curiosity of her death," Shinichi muttered. "Was she really dead?"

"She shot herself on her temple, blood flowed immediately as she collapsed," Jodie explained. "You mean she faked her death?"

"Ah, my intuition says that," Shinichi grinned. "If that so, the problem will get more serious,"

"I think organization already took action on her," Haibara said coldly. "FBI discovered her, that means she is a big failure,"

"She already been killed?" Jodie asked perplexedly.

"Yeah, probably," she answered half-certain, "'Kill the rubbish' is their motto,"

"Yeah, I guess so," Shinichi agreed.

"_But what troubled me is that Madeira was curios of Haibara's real identity. If she really faked her death, she should have a chance to speak with Gin. Did she tell him already?"_ Shinichi said silently. Haibara was unconscious last night so she didn't notice about Madeira's curiosity. _"Well, just keep in mind and don't let Haibara know about this. Hope everything goes well and Gin hasn't discovered yet about this,_"

"Then how did you ambush her before she ran away to the forest?" Shinichi asked, he tried to hide his anxious thought.

"We found her during the transaction between her and the candidate victim at liquor storage room" Jodie said, "the candidate victim was her high school colleague, Masahiro Taro-san,"

"Masahiro Taro...?" Haibara muttered.

"Hey, you know that person?" Shinichi asked impatiently.

"No, not at all literally. But Madeira called his friend like that when she met me at the kitchen," she said slowly as if that was an unpleasant memory for her.

"So, what kind of drug that was?"

"Clay interviewed Masahiro Taro-san this morning, he said that he had an acute gastric disorders, so he asked his genius pharmacist to make such potent drug then Madeira used it as her experiment to the new drug she created," Jodie continued.

"You have a sample?" he asked.

"Yeah, we took it when ransacking her luggage, but unfortunately..."

"What?" Shinichi and Haibara asked simultaneously of curiosity.

"It seems they prepared something to the pill," Jodie sad disappointingly. "When we tried to examine the actual effect, the pill was rotten so its chemical structure undetected,"

"The pills should be stored in the proper place, such as a special glass tube," Haibara implied, "because if it's contaminated with air for few minutes, air will destroy its chemical structure,"

"Ah ~ _naruhodo_," Jodie muttered.

"Crap! Why it always turns out like this!" Shinichi cursed with his nasal sound.

"Yeah, I myself was getting so exasperated last night for letting Gin go, but we have no choice," Jodie sighed.

TING TONG TING TONG. The bell was ringing.

Jodie peeked from the small monitor near the door then opened it.

"The doctor is coming, Guys, prepare yourself," said Jodie sensei cheerfully as a middle aged - man in white coat came into the room.

-()()()-

**Ichiroku Resort**

**Sunday, July 11th, 09.00 am  
**

"_Dou itashimashite_," all servants of Ichiroku Resort bowed their body when Shinichi and others ready to leave the resort.

"Thank you for visiting, feel free to come anytime," said the Yoshikawa Michiru-san.

"We'll have sake again next time, Mouri-san," her husband laughed to Kogoro.

"Ha-ha-ha of course," Kogoro stupidly laughed as well. He brought the luggage and put it in the baggage of his rental car.

"You're getting well already, Conan-kun and Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, I guess -" Conan replied.

"Likewise," Haibara implied.

"Yokatta..."

"But I couldn't even get some fun here," Shinichi whispered to Haibara sullenly.

"Really? Do the the case related to the rganization interest you better than go fishing with the others?" Haibara mocked.

"Geez, annoying," he sighed peevishly.

**THE END  
**-()()()-


End file.
